


Desire of freedom

by LizzaRade



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzaRade/pseuds/LizzaRade
Summary: "Who am I?" That question was always in my head, but I did not have time to think about it, I had a routine to follow. I could not think of my desire of freedom.





	Desire of freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This fanfiction is about the Mewtwo of the sixteenth movie.

The alarm sounds.The routine began again for me, being between these four walls and a small window that showed a ray of light. In my “room” there was absolute silence, and without any other pokémon around me, I was content with my internal monologues. Always with the same question…

_“Who am I?”_

My frown creased every time I thought about those things. My name was Mewtwo… Mew-two… it was not even a name, is a nomenclature. But it’s been so long since I got used to it, my reminder of the unnatural creature that I am, that I will never be a normal pokémon.

Again the ray of light burst my vision, feeling like something strange brushed my skin and refreshed me from the heat I was doing… I think it was called wind. My legs moved without being ordered and they leaned to make me see better the  _outside world_. My eyes take a little getting used to, but the place was beautiful: n the distance there was a huge mound of earth and a canvas blue with white spots adorned the place with creatures with wings. 

I swallowed to lubricate my throat, marveling at the landscape I saw for the first time. The alarm went off again.

Reluctantly I returned to my initial position, sighing exhausted as I had to return to my routine of experiments.The humans came in and put devices to keep me in line. They took me to the living room…

I positioned myself in the center as I always did while machines surrounded me and electricity crossed my body. I scream in vain, the humans did not care, I was only his test dummy, someone disposable if they were not successful.

My mind went blank… just listening to an explosion that was apparently caused by my powers…

When I can come to myself, the ray of light was no longer a small halo, but something much larger. The air was no longer the same, much cleaner, without the smell of alcohol or strange medicines. And my legs no longer felt the cement, but something soft and green, my ears detected a song, possibly from the creatures with wings that I saw hours ago. I… was I free? I had destroyed the place that tortured me? I couldn’t help but smile at what was going on.

Yes… I had finally escaped from that hell that was posing as my home, an outside world now invited me to explore it, discover who I am and why I was born in this world.

With my powers, I left the place, waiting never to return to that routine…

I am Mewtwo. And my desire for freedom was a reality.


End file.
